Son of Hades
by Son of Lord Hades
Summary: In this story Percy is actually a son of Hades and Nico is a son Poseidon. As far as i know this is original. Rated T for a reason
1. Chapter 1

Son of Hades

**A/N: Okay so first fanfic so please ignore any and all grammar and spelling mistakes that will most likely be made. So Percy will be a son of Hades and Nico a son of Poseidon. Thalia will remain a daughter of Zeus and Annabeth will remain a daughter of Athena. OOC Percy and Nico, Thalia did not join the hunters she's just a year younger and the pairing will be Perlia. Set before last Olympian but after BOTL. Enjoy! **

**Percy's PoV (CHB)**

'Ugh, I can't believe that dad's sending me down to _camp half-blood_,' I thought.

I slowly walked down the hill noticing the large dragon wrapped around the tree. It snorted at me and I just growled back at it.

I continued walking when I saw a blonde girl talking with a guy with black hair. I grinned and pretended to be lost.

"E-excuse me," I stuttered putting on an anxious face.

"Yes," the girl said turning to look at me.

"Ummm I am sort of lost. My mum said to come to a place called camp half-blood. She said I would be safe here," I said.

"Well here you are, Camp half-blood," she said motioning around.

"My names Percy, Percy Jackson," I said extending my hand.

"Annabeth Chase," she said taking my hand.

"Nico di Angelo," the guy said extending his hand, I took it.

"I think we had best take you to Chiron," Annabeth said starting to walk away.

Nico followed and I just watched them go grinning. I jogged after them.

We reached Chiron a couple minutes later. I was smirking on the inside waiting for the centaurs reaction.

When we reached him he practically tripped over his hoofs.

"Y-you're not meant to be here," he stammered. Nico's eyes narrowed and he pulled out a pen. He pulled the cap off and it turned into a sword.

"Who are you," he growled pointing his sword at me. I just grinned and shadow travelled behind him.

"I'm you're worst nightmare," I whispered in his ear. He jumped and swung his sword at me. I shadow travelled again except this time I was behind Annabeth. She dove forward and pulled out her knife.

"Children, don't attack him he will seriously harm you," Chiron warned, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Why are you here Percy?" he asked.

"My father wanted me to see what life was like outside the underworld," I said grinning.

"You're a child of hades aren't you?" Annabeth asked still pointing her dagger at me.

"Yes sunshine how long did it take you to figure that out," I said sarcastically.

"Hey! Just because you're dads a dick doesn't mean you have to be one too!" Nico exclaimed.

At that I got angry. "Sorry, not many people fathers get nice cushy jobs. Your dad Poseidon, he got the seas and oceans. My dad got the underworld and everything under the ground. Your dad's realm stays the same; my dad's just gets bigger and bigger, the dead just stake up and up. He even has to look after Tartarus and the cherry on top is that every gods dammed hero that's lost a loved one comes down to his realm and demands to get them back, and when they don't they go away and start saying stuff like 'Hades was so unfair he wouldn't let me get my wife back'. Well news flash pal, my dad guards the rules of death. He has the job of enforcing that the dead stay dead!" I said each sentence stepping closer to him.

I was nearly nose to nose with him when I pulled out my big surprise.

"Wait your name's di Angelo, yes?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Yeah, so," he said glaring at me with his sea green eyes.

"Well it's just I remember seeing a Maria di Angelo in my father's palace and then one day she was gone. When I asked my father what happened he told me her son had come for her," I said grinning. "So you're not different from other heroes at all. You try to take your loved ones back from death and one day you will break someone's heart," I said glaring at him.

"Hey guys wassup," a girl with spiky hair and a 'death-to-Barbie' T-shirt on. Oh she was so my style.

"Hey Thals just talking with this douche here," Nico said pointing a finger my way.

"What's with the weapons though he's not even armed," the girl said.

"Hey I've got weapons!" I exclaimed, grinning.

"Oh yeah well where are they?" Annabeth said grinning.

"Right here," I said, hooking my fingers into my skull belt buckle which turned into my armour. It had spikes on my shoulders, spikes on my gauntlets and a spike on each knee cap. I also pulled my stygian iron sword out of its scabbard in my back.

"Whoa!" Nico exclaimed leaping back. I grinned at him then put on my helm. It was like my father's helm of darkness but less powerful.

I however had learned how to make it radiate despair, instead of fear. So I called it the helm of despair.

"You like," I said smugly. The girl was on the floor after being pushed by Nico. I walked over to her and offered my hand, after commanding the spikes on my gauntlet away.

"Thanks," she said pulling herself off the ground using my hand.

"I didn't catch your name," I said.

"Thalia, Thalia grace," she said grinning. I made my armour disappear.

"Percy Jackson at your service," I said doing a bow. She laughed and I swear the whole world brightened for a moment.

"Thalia! What are you doing with him?" Annabeth yelled. Oh she was getting on my nerves acting like she was the freaking first lady.

"I do believe that we were having a pleasant conversation before someone decided to butt in," I said rolling my eyes at her.

"Children please," Chiron said. 'Is he still here?' I thought.

"Chiron where's my cabin at?" I asked grinning at him.

"Percy there is no cabin for Lord Hades," Chiron said. I was furious. Hades the Lord of the dead doesn't get a freaking cabin at a demigod camp but Hera the goddess of marriage gets one and she doesn't even have kids here!

"Well then there's just going to have to be one made," I said grinning from ear to ear.

"I'd like to see you make a cabin appear here," Annabeth snorted. I grinned at her before praying to my dad to make the most awesome cabin ever to appear. 'Next to the Zeus cabin please' I added.

'Hehehe looks like you've got yourself a crush son' he chuckled. Yeah most people might be shocked that Hades has a sense of humour but hey we both have dark humour too.

'Shut up and just make the damn cabin appear," I snapped back at him.

The ground began to rumble and shake. It split open next to the Zeus cabin pushing the Hera cabin away in the process.

The cabin looked so awesome; I was drooling at it too. It had pure black walls but on the side that held the door it had two skulls that hung from the roof that were filled with black fire, I didn't even know how it was meant to let light out but it did.

"Wanna come in," I asked Thalia, hoping to have one friend at least in the camp.

"Oh hell yeah emo boy," she replied grinning at me.

"Ugh, I'm not an emo!" I shouted, waving my arms a bit to express my hatred of being called an emo.

"Sure whatever death boy," she giggled. I stopped being angry just because of her giggle.

"Wait Thals we have that … _thing_ to go to remember?" Annabeth said glaring at me.

"No we don't Annie I'm hanging out with my new friend Percy," she said rolling her eyes. I chuckled and waved at them.

"Wait Thals, you're not actually going into his cabin are you?" Annabeth said stepping forward.

"Oh gods Annabeth what's wrong with you? Why are trying to stop me from hanging out with him?" Thalia asked.

"Because Thalia he's Hades freaking son! He's most likely working for the titans!" she hissed. Okay now I was pissed, she has no right to say I'm working for the titans.

"Okay now you seriously need to stop insulting me before I get _pissed_!" I said glaring at her.

"Or what, you going to get daddy to save you?" she sneered.

"Aight bitch you asked for it," I said. I raised my hand and two dozen skeletons came out the ground.

"My dad's the Lord of the Underworld; sometimes his sons have special _affinities _with certain aspects of him. I got a specialisation for raising undead warriors," I grinned at her. "I have the title 'the skeletal Lord' from my enemies and I would like to count you as an enemy," I snarled at her.

"Hey back off mate," Nico said pushing me back. "If you don't send those things back I will!" he said pulling water out, what I assumed to be, his cabin.

"How about no," I said. He shrugged and the water started to whip about and destroyed all my warriors.

"See you're little friends can't do jack _shit_," he said.

"Buddy, that was nothing," I laughed. I raised both my hands and raised one hundred undead warriors. He paled and I laughed, even though I was so tired I thought I might sleep for years.

He tried to start hitting them with water but ten rushed over to him and knocked him out.

"Now girlie I suggest you stop insulting my dad before I take action on his behalf," I said and then I lead a gaping Thalia into my cabin.

I looked around and saw that it had a flat screen TV, a PS3 and a cabinet, which I assumed, was filled with games and DVDS. I just went straight to the fridge and opened it to find a six pack of cokes.

"Ahhh dad you've come through for me!" I exclaimed and pulled the whole six pack out.

"Want one?" I asked Thalia who was staring at everything in amazement.

"Oh my gods where did you get that, the camp has a no junk food rule," she said.

"Oh no, I had better hand them into Chiron. I never pegged you as a rule follower," I said grinning as I dropped down into the recliner.

"Oh you did not say that Jackson!" she exclaimed. I laughed and threw her a can.

I popped open one for myself and drained it in one.

"Oh that hits the spot," I said as the sugar rush filled what energy I had lost in the skeleton army.

"How did you make so many skeleton warriors," she asked taking a big gulp from her own can.

"Well I mean how else can one survive living in Tartarus for a month," I said.

"Why were you in Tartarus?" she asked her eyes widening.

"Well you know how my dad's married to Persephone," I said. She nodded.

"When I sorta got angry at her calling my mum and I quote 'a worthless whore' I got up left the palace and found her favourite rosebush and I set it on fire. Then, and here's the kicker, I wrote, with the charred ashes of her bush mind you, Hades loves Sally the most," I cackled at the end.

"What!" she howled.

"Ohhh yeah and so she had me thrown into Tartarus for a month, my dad was so buried in work that he didn't even notice. Well until he saw my scar," I said and I took off my black leather jacket, I pulled off my T-shirt. My chest was covered in scars. My arms were also covered in them too. I turned around and showed her the huge line that ran from my left shoulder blade round to my hip.

"This little baby was a nice memento from Tantalus for me being the son of his torturer," I said grinning as I saw her checking out my eight pack.

"See something you like?" I said smugly. She blushed and I leaned in slowly and she leaned in. Our lips met softly and then more and more passionately until we were basically sucking each other's faces.

We didn't stop until a cough from behind us made us stop immediately. We pulled away and I turned around to see my worst nightmare. My dad catching me with a girl.

"Hey dad," I said blushing furiously.

"Hey kiddo mind telling me why your half naked and snogging with Zeus' kid?" he asked grinning.

"I'm just going to go," Thalia said her face so red I thought she was going to overheat.

"Bye Thals I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" I asked giving her a crooked smile.

"Yeah sure, cya Perce," she said as she ran out the cabin and into her own.

"You had to come in!" I exclaimed.

"Hey in my defence I thought you two were going to start doing things that had best be left until you're older if you know what I mean," he said winking.

"Oh gods just kill me now!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, I don't want the extra work!" he exclaimed. We both chuckled.

"You best get to sleep son," my dad said. "You got a big day tomorrow with your new girlfriend.

"Oh shut up," I grumbled but smiled. I walked into the only room I hadn't been to in the whole house. I shuffled into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed.

I was out before I even hit the bed and I was dreaming of a black haired beauty, that was only a cabin away from me.


	2. Chapter 2

Son of Hades

**A/N: Okay thanks to all who reviewed and favourited and followed. On with the story! **

**Percy's PoV (Outside his cabin 5:30 am) **

I stood outside my cabin wondering what time the rest of the camp usually woke up at. I noticed two people walking out a plain cabin.

"… I know he's Hades kid Connor but we are the pranksters of the camp! If we don't prank him then that means no-one will!" the taller silhouette exclaimed.

"Dude still, I'd rather not become a zombie or something because of a prank," the smaller one said. I grinned at that.

"Okay here's what we'll do. I will sneak in there and will replace all his dark clothes with bright coloured clothes. You will follow me and put rainbows all along the room. Got it?" the taller one said pulling two bags behind him.

"Fine but I die and you don't I swear I'll haunt you Travis," the smaller one said.

I grinned and left the door slightly ajar as I went back inside.

"Dude score! He left his door open," the taller one exclaimed as they crept inside.

"Oh. My. Gods!" they exclaimed. I grinned. 'They must have seen the TV and games and stuff,' I thought.

"Dude we have to take this stuff!" the smaller one exclaimed.

Okay now this is too far, they can make me wear bright clothes, they can put rainbows but the one thing I will not let go by is people stealing my stuff!

Just as the smaller one was about to grab the PS3, I shadow travelled behind him and picked him up by the back of his T-shirt.

"TRAVIS!" he screamed trying to punch me.

"Conner don't worry I'll be gone!" he yelled trying to run out the door.

I just shadow travelled behind him and grabbed his T-shirt too.

"So what should I do with you boys? I'm thinking a nice little snack for my dog," I said.

I walked outside and saw the whole camp up and out their cabins. I spotted Thalia and grinned at her. She grinned back.

"Okay so, you want to see my dog?" I asked them.

"Ummmm as long as we don't get feed to it," the smaller one said.

"Names," I said, getting tired of not knowing what they were called.

"Travis Stoll," the taller one said, just hanging limply.

"Connor Stoll," the smaller one said, still trying to wriggle free of my grasp.

"Percy Jackson and I'd like you to meet my dog," I said whistling loudly.

Nothing happened for a few minutes. The Stolls started sniggering quietly.

Then a huge mound of dark fur popped out the ground right in front of me.

"AHHHHHHH!" the Stolls yelled trying to break free of my grasp.

"Now, now boys I'd like you to meet my dog; he is the largest hellhound in existence as Cerberus is not a hell hound," I said. They just whimpered and nodded their heads.

"Here's the deal, you try to prank my cabin or steal from it again and I swear that I will feed you to my dog. Got it?" I said dropping the two of them on the ground.

"Yeah man, don't worry about it. We swear we won't do anything like that to you ever again," the Stoll brothers said, practically pissing themselves because by now Skyli, my dog had begun trotting up to them.

"No, Skyli they are not food!" I shouted at him. He just looked at me like 'Oh please I just want a bit'.

"No go on, get inside your kennel," I said pointing to the new kennel that had appeared beside my cabin.

"What are you all staring at," I said to the crowd of campers who were staring at me in shock and awe.

I looked around a bit but couldn't see Thalia anywhere in the crowd. I shrugged and walked over to her cabin.

"Thalia?" I asked knocking on the door. No answer. "Thalia?!" I said a bit louder knocking on the door. I just got fed up and opened the door to see the room was empty.

"What the Hades," I said looking around the room. Then I heard a shout.

I ran towards it to hear Thalia screaming at some people. "…. You guys don't get it Percy is so sweet maybe if you didn't keep acting like he is bellow you then you could actually see that," Thalia screamed at who I identified as Annabeth and Nico.

"Thals don't you see, he is a son of Hades. He is a freak!" Annabeth shouted.

"Annabeth maybe we should give the guy a chance I mean it won't hurt," Nico said. 'Wow that guy might actually be decent,' I thought.

"Nico what the Hades are you talking about," Annabeth screeched turning on Nico.

"Come on Annabeth would you like to be judged before someone got to know you?" Nico asked.

"No, but he's Hades freaking son!" she yelled at him. Nico just rolled his eyes at her.

"You know Annabeth I think that you just can't see that he is a good guy," Thalia said, glaring at Annabeth.

"Hey Thals," I said shadow travelling over to her. Annabeth paled at seeing me and Nico just grinned sheepishly.

"Hey Percy I was wondering … we got off on the wrong foot so could we … like … start again?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sure thing water boy," I said grinning.

"My names Percy Jackson, son of Hades and the boyfriend of Thalia Grace," I said holding my hand out. He just looked at me open mouthed.

"You and Thals are … going out," he stammered looking back and forth between us.

"Thalia, why are you going out with this creep?" Annabeth demanded glaring at me

"Well blonde, me and Thalia are going out with each other because we have lots of things in common," I said, saying it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who asked you, freak," she snarled at me. I narrowed my eyes and summoned Skyli.

"Hey bitch I think you might like to meet my dog," I said grinning.

"Ha! You think a little doggy is going to hurt me!" she exclaimed.

"I don't think it's a little doggy Annabeth," I smirked as Skyli appeared.

"Ahhh! What the hell is that!" she screamed jumping back. Thalia frowned a bit at me. I grinned and waved my hand towards Skyli.

"People meet Skyli, largest hell hound in existence, Skyli meet people," I said smiling. Nico was just stared at it, Annabeth was trying not to wet herself and Thalia was just looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Dog, you named your dog in dog in Greek," she said incredulously. I just smirked as Nico held his hand out for a high five.

"Awesome dude!" he yelled as we smacked our palms together. I turned around and watched as Skyli began advancing on Annabeth, whilst Annabeth was trying to crawl away but was backed up to a tree.

"Skyli, here boy," I whistled and he came trotting over.

"Can he do tricks?" Nico asked grinning at me. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, he can, have you heard of the trick 'he's a fucking hell hound not a show dog' yet," I said sarcastically. He just raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hey Skyli show Nico what tricks you can do," I told him and he nodded and vanished.

"Where did he go?" Nico asked looking around. Annabeth had climbed up a tree and was clinging to a branch like it was her life line.

"Hey blonde, how's the weather up there?" I shouted up to Annabeth. She just raised a middle finger at me and shouted some choice swear words** (A/N: Use your own damn imagination coz I'm too tired to think up some good swear words!) **

"Ohhhhh damn blonde do you eat with that dirty mouth of yours," I taunted.

"Piss off Jackson!" she shouted back. I grinned up at her and made a 'I can't hear you gesture'.

"Come down here and say that, if you're not scared," I taunted. She leapt off the branch she was trying to choke. She landed a few feet in front of me and glared at me.

"I want to see if you can act so tough with my knife down your throat," she snarled at me pulling out her knife.

"Hey didn't you know?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know everything!" she screamed. I grinned at her and shrugged my shoulders.

"So you want to get tossed into the air by my dog?" I asked grinning. Her eyes widened and she turned around slowly.

"Annabeth you've already met Skyli, Skyli flip her like a pancake," I said nodding at Skyli. The latter gave me a doggy grin and grabbed Annabeth around the waist with his jaws and threw her into the air.

"AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she flew higher and higher. I grinned at Nico who was looking at it in fascination.

"How's that for a trick?" I asked smirking at him. He grinned back and we spent the whole day just watching Skyli flip Annabeth like a pancake.

At the end of her ordeal Annabeth's top had been ripped in several places. She was completely red and her hair was slick with hell hound drool.

"I-I'm telling Chiron about this!" she spluttered, still exhausted from all the screaming she had done.

"Oh Annie we can just say you tried to threaten Percy and Skyli leapt to his masters defence," Nico said, shaking his head.

"Nico, Thalia we're friends," she said tears welling up in her eyes. I looked at Thalia and noticed her looking at me lovingly. I smiled at her and took her hand.

"Nico get yourself a date because I don't want to see you all lonely when we all go out tomorrow," I told him as we left Annabeth standing there looking at Thalia and Nico.

"Yeah fine whatever Perce," he said as he left to go over to his cabin.

"And you Thalia, you are needed to look as beautiful as possible, like just now," I said smiling at her.

"Oh and what will you be doing tomorrow Mr Jackson?" she asked.

"I, my dear, am going to have to get my badass clothes and my baseball bat to keep guys off you," I said grinning.

"Well, it sounds like a plan dead head," she said grinning as she ran inside before I could tell her not to call me that.

"I'll get you tomorrow Thalia!" I said through the door and I walked towards my cabin and sat down on my sofa. I flipped on the TV and watched pointless shows until I drifted off into sleep.

I dreamed of my beautiful girlfriend and my new best friend. I smiled in my sleep.

**A/N: HAHA second chapter is down people, and I know exactly what's happening next (but you don't =P)**


End file.
